


Jason At Goode High

by TheJercyFan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJercyFan/pseuds/TheJercyFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason moves from San Francisco to pursue his studying in Goode High with his sister. There, he meets an attractive dark haired boy who captures his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason At Goode High

**Author's Note:**

> Jason moves in from San Francisco and starts his first day at Goode High.

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, baby bro! We're going to be late!" Thalia's loud voice from downstairs prompted Jason to scramble down the stairs, taking it two at a time. "I swear, you take longer than a girl to get ready, Jason." Jason did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his sister who rolled her eyes before yanking him by the collar and towards the door. Since the school was not far off, the siblings opted to walk. Ten minutes later Jason stood in front of an archway that read, Goode High School. "Excited, Jase?" Thalia asked, "You can ogle all sorts of hot boys here" she winked at him Jason who ducked his head in embarrassment. Only Thalia knew that Jason was gay since their father, Zeus Grace did no approve of Jason's sexuality. Their mother (the siblings didn't really consider that) couldn't care less so Thalia was the only one who knew. It was better that Jason mused as they entered through the double doors of the school. Thalia had insisted on coming to school early so that Jason could have time to acquaint himself with the environment. "You'll be okay if I leave you here?" Thalia asked as she pushed her blue hair out of her face. "I'm not kid, Thalia. I can handle myself just fine." Jason said, a hint of annoyance seeping into his tone. "Oh, well, whatever. I was just trying to be good sister but we both know that's not me," they shared a secret smile at that before Thalia's attention snapped to somebody over Jason's shoulder. "Hey, Thals!" a jubilant voice sounded behind him and Jason turned. His breath caught. Standing before him was a very cute boy. He was wearing pretty ordinary clothes: A blue t-shirt with a red hoodie and dark jeans with converse. His hair was dark, so dark that it was almost blue and it fell across his forehead carelessly, making Jason's fingers itch to push them back; but his eyes were the most attractive feature, a turquoise blue, maybe sea-green and it looked beautiful. "-brother, Jason." Jason blinked, snapping out of his stupor when those eyes turned their attention on him. The boy grinned widely, dimples showing, and stretched his hand out to Jason, "Hi, Jason!. I'm Percy." Jason smiled back and shook Percy's hand, ignoring the jolt that the contact sent through him. "So, Percy, you wouldn't mind showing Jason around for a bit, would you?" Thalia asked, "I gotta go and meet Luke." She winced and Percy's smile faded. Thalia opened her mouth and Percy cut her off, smiling, "Of course not. Come on, Jason" Jason let himself be dragged away and waved at Thalia. Jason wanted to ask what it was but decided not since it had made Percy so sad and Jason did not want that since he liked it when Percy smiled. A lot of people seemed to know Percy who waved at them when they did.

Two brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll seemed to have a thing for him since they flirted with Percy pathetically making Percy laugh, "Boys, as attractive as you are, I'm not interested. And Travis please give back Jason's wallet." Jason started, searching around his pockets for his wallet and stared when Travis gave it back to him. "You ruin all the fun, Perce" Travis pouted, Percy laughed, "Don't I always" he quipped back before continuing on their way the office to get Jason's schedule. A few minutes later a curly haired Latino was attached to Percy's hand, "And the counter exploded, Percy!" the boy exclaimed. Percy ruffled his hair, dusting away soot, "Of course it did, Leo. What did you expect? You better run cause I can see Pipes and Caly heading this way and they do not look happy." Leo took off at that just as two attractive girls approached them. One was a Native American, with choppy hair that had feathers twined in it, and another was a caramel haired girl. "Hi Percy! I see what you did there." the choppy haired girl asked, grinning. "Oh, I don't know what your talking about, Pipes" They hugged and Jason felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. Percy introduced the other girl as Calypso, Leo's girlfriend. They both already seemed to know Jason through Thalia. "I'm taking him to Chiron. Bye, girls" they bid goodbye and went on their way. 

"Everybody seems to know you." Jason said. "Uh, yeah. I'm in the swim team." Percy didn't elaborate and Jason didn't push. They finally reached a door, reading Director. Percy pushed it open and Jason followed him. Behind an oak table was a slightly old looking man. His grey hair reached his shoulder and he wore brown tweed jacket. "Hey Chiron, This is Jason Grace." Percy looked at Chiron with something akin to hero-worship. "Hello, Jason. I'm the director of Goode High and you can call me Chiron. Here's your schedule." He handed him a white envelope, "I leave you in the capable hands of Mr. Jackson for the day." he turned to Percy and said, "And I hope you steer clear trouble, Percy." Percy's cheeks turned red at that and he mumbled a feeble "yes, sir" before beckoning Jason to follow him out. Jason tore open the envelope and read through the schedule and showed it to Percy who requested him to read it for him, "I have dyslexia" He mumbled, ducking his as the tips of his ears turned red at the confession. "Oh, that's okay. I have History first." Jason replied, smiling. Percy grinned back, "I have History too!". They'd been walking while engaged in the conversation so Jason had to blame himself when he walked into somebody. "Hey, watch it kid." A voice grouched. Jason looked up to see a blonde boy with blue, almost as same as him except he had a scar on the left side of his face. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." Jason said, stepping out of the way. The blonde nodded and looked to the side. A smirk spread across his face as he looked at Percy, his eyes running up and down his body, "Percy. How are you, babe?" he asked, the smirk still in place. Next to hime, Percy stiffened, "Luke. I thought you had a girlfriend. Stop trying to flirt with me." His face had gone pale. "Oh, I do. But I figured two is better than one, right?" He laughed at his own joke. Percy's face turned red with anger but before he could retort another voice cut through, "Yes, Castellan we all know how much of a dick you are. You don't need to say it out loud." Jason turned to see a tall boy clad in black clothes. Beside him, Percy relaxed slightly as the boy came to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Luke's face contorted into a snarl, "Shut up, Di Angelo. What do you know? You don't even know that Percy was-". he was cut off by Percy, "Was extremely happy when Luke and I broke up, Nico." Luke's eyes widened in shock and then he doubled over, laughing, "You didn't tell him? Oh, this is great, Percy". Nico's looked confused. "What is he talking about, Perce?" Percy looked panicked, "He's talking about-" The bell rang loudly and all of them except Luke jumped. Jason took that as his cue, "Percy and I have History so we'll be going now" He grabbed Percy's hand and saw him shoot a grateful look for a split second before they took off. "Your telling me later, Percy!" Nico's voice echoed through the hallway. 


End file.
